Saiyan Family of Fairy Tail
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: Planet Vegeta is about to be destroyed by Freeza, what happens when one saiyan actually listens to what Bardock says? How will the Fairy Tail world be affected by a Saiyan mother and her 3 saiyan children? OC x Mira Jane/ OC x Wendy
1. Chapter 1- Flight and Where am I?

_**Heya guys! Novablade 67 here again. Never thought i'd be doing this again, but after much thought I decided to try my hand at a dbz x FT crossover again. Last one i lost inspiration for so i took it down. Not this one because i figured out a way an oc story can be told that no one has thought of yet.**_

 _ **Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail, Dbz, Or Db Super those belong to Hiro Mashima and Akira Toriyama. I only own my OC's!**_

Chapter 1- Guilds and an unexpected visitor

 _ **Saiyan Mother's P.O.V**_

 _I remember it like it was yesterday, that day. The day everything changed for me.. and my son.. That day my son gained two siblings, but also lost a father. If you're wondering who I am, I am Tielanne and I am a saiyan. I know my name's a little weird for a Saiyan, but so was my husband's. This is the story about how myself and my Kids lost our own families, came together as one, and eventually found a family again._

It all started one day one planet Vegeta, the proud home of our race. I was out with Ginè, my best friend who was also a mother at the meat center. Ginè wasn't as strong as me, but my fighting days were over.. or so I thought. Looking back on it now, I was so naive to think a Saiyan's fight was ever over just because I became a mother. If only Faasha and Tora were alive then, maybe 2 families wouldn't have to be torn apart forcibly by what was coming. After a full days work at the meat factory, myself and Ginè went to check on our children. I went to see my son, Kizuna, while Ginè checked up on her baby boy; Kakarot. Then I spotted Tora and Faasha's two kids, they slept on either side of Kizuna albeit with some difficulty.

My eyes softened when I remembered my friend Faasha's dying words... _"Take care of my Kids.. please. They'll need a mother, a mother I can't be for them."_ Those words weighed heavily upon my mind. I knew from Tora that the boy's name was Uruk. But the girl.., she didn't have a name yet. They left that up to me, since I was taking them in as my own and becoming their mother now. My expression became dark when I noticed something wasn't right, evil was approaching planet vegeta and.. it was strong.

 _ **Third person p.o.v.**_

The Saiyan known as Bardock rushed back to planet vegeta after Dedoria leaves him for dead. He had to warn everyone, Freiza had gone mad! He was going to destroy Planet Vegeta, he betrayed them! He tried to warn everyone, but they all called him an idiot for saying that. He just turned in a huff and ran away to try and stop freiza from destroying the planet. One of Bardock's friends, a saiyan named Yuren, was abit suspicious of this and chased after Bardock to catch up to him. He knew Bardock better than for him to start spouting random nonsense about their planet being destroyed.

Eventually, he caught up with the saiyan warrior and stopped him so he could figure out some answers as to what was going on. He needed to know if what Bardock was saying was true or not, either way he'd get to the bottom of this right now.

 _Yuren- Bardock, Wait!_

 _Bardock- huh? Yuren, what do you want? I'm kinda in a hurry here!_

 _Yuren- Is it true what you said back there? Has Freeza really betrayed us? I may may not be as close of a friend as you were with Tora, but I'd like to think i know you better than to just start spouting off something like that without reason._

 _Bardock- ... Yeah, it's true. He's gone crazy and he's coming here to kill us all. You have to get out of here with your wife and child. I'll handle this alone if i have to._

 _Yuren- You can't get rid of me that easily Bardock. But ok, I'll go warn my wife so she can take my son and Tora's Kids and get out of here before Freeza shows up._

 _Bardock- Tch! Do whatever you want, I'm in a hurry!_

Bardock then ran off, while Yuren ran home to Telianne to warn her. Once he got there he told her word for word what Bardock warned him about and told her to take the children and escape as quick as she could. Yuren's wife tried arguing with him to stay and that she was not about to raise 3 saiyan kids on her own. They needed a father, but they needed a mother more... Teilanne knew of the bond between her husband and Bardock, the two were almost like brothers since Tora passed on. So she knew that no matter what she said, Yuren wouldn't abandon Bardock to die alone. A tears escaped her eyes as she saw the look her husband gave her before flying off to help his friend, He wasn't coming back.

Teilanne quickly gathered what she could of some food and supplies, such as some saiyan armor, diapers, and anything babies would need. She then took off for the launch bay after gathering her child and the children of Tora and Faasha. Planet Vegeta had minutes to survive as Freeza drew closer and closer to the planet, she quickly hopped in a saiyan pod just large enough for her and the three babies she carried. Thinking quickly, she hurriedly typed in the coordinates for the nearest hospitable planet. That just so happened to be earth. The saiyan pod took off seconds after the hatch closed and the coordinates were punched in. She looked out the window and saw Ginè who gave her a sad smile, knowing this would be the last time she saw her best friend.

Bardock and Yuren fought through the hordes of Freeza's soldiers and called out for the little tyrant. A purple alien with Saiyan like armor and black horns protruding from either side of his head came forward in his hover chair. Bardock gritted his teeth as he spoke to the tyrant.

 _Bardock- Freeza, we quit! All the planets and all the lives you had us snuff out in your name, you can have them back because we don't work for you anymore! So here's a farewell gift from us saiyans to you! Here, have it!_

Bardock and Yuren channeled blue energy into their palms and reared back their hands as they tossed it and Freeza's energy blast. The two blast combined into a bigger one as they headed towards Freeza. But then Freeza began to laugh maniacally as his blast suddenly expanded to the size of a sun and easily absorbed the two saiyans blast. He then launched the blast at both saiyans and the planet as they were engulfed in the fiery ball of death. Both Bardock and Yuren smiled before calling out their son's names, knowing one of them would defeat Freeza and avenge their people.

 _Bardock- Kakarot!_

 _Yuren- Kizuna!_

The blast from freeza made contact and sunk into the planet as it erupted in pillars of flame before eventually exploding. The saiyan race was no more...

Luckily, a few saiyans who were off the planet when, it exploded survived. The son of the late King Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Tarble, Kakarot, Paragus and his son Broly who somehow managed to escape the planet in time, and of course Teilanne and the 3 children she escaped with. But something happened to Baby Kizuna right when Vegeta exploded, a dark swirling energy came over him and somehow affected his power. This caused him and the other children in Teilanne's care to start crying. While the said saiyan mother was attempting to calm down the children, two figures appeared near where planet Vegeta once stood. Both with blue skin, one was a woman with red eyes and a black staff. The other was a man with white hair and red eyes. Both were of the demon realm and felt confident that this would change some things. The woman's little "gift" to the brat of the saiyan woman who escaped would ensure another saiyan wouldn't interfere in this timeline.

This change to baby Kizuna would open a wormhole and caused the saiyan pod bound for earth to phase dimensions and end uo somewhere else entirely. Meanwhile had managed to calm down Kizuna and Uruk, but the baby girl saiyan was still crying. She had to think of something. This young one was still nameless, so it was as good of a time as any to name her.

 _Teilanne- Shh, shh! It's alright Ginè, Mommy's here.._

This seemed to calm down the baby girl saiyan and she then opened her eyes and started to laugh as Teilanne repeated the name to her. She was relieved to know that what she planned to name the girl worked and it just so happened to be in honor of her best friend too. Eventually baby Ginè fell asleep on Teilanne's lap, alongside her brothers. The pod sped through space towards their destination: earth.

The journey took about a year, but when the saiyan mother looked up they were entering the atmosphere of a large blue and green planet. " _That must be earth," Teilanne thought happily._ The pod sped across lakes and mountains, before it eventually crash landed in a forest.

Not far from there a certain brown haired man had heard from the locals that a large monster had recently appeared in the forest. They were scared of it, so the man went to go check it out. Redish brown hair, black eyes, stubble of a beard, black boots, and a faded black cloak adorned the man we see (Fairy Tail fans should know who this is XD). When he got to where the large monster was said to be, all he saw was a large circular ball in the center of a crater. Curious he decided to investigate.

When he approached the ball, he jumps back when it opens and smoke comes rolling out. That's when he hears coughing and what sounds like a woman's voice trying to calm down a baby that's crying, or in this case several babies. It sounded like she needed help, so he offers the woman a hand without any hesitation. The woman gladly accepts it and is helped out of the crater, while holding her 3 babies.

 _Man- Are you alright miss?_

 _Woman- Yes, I am fine now thanks to you. Thank you for helping me and my children sir._

 _Man- You're welcome miss?_

The woman blushes with embarrassment as she remembers that she neglected to tell this kind man her name.

 _Woman- Oh my forgive me sir. I am Teilanne, and these cuties are my children. The two boys are Kizuna and Uruk, and the girl here is Ginè._

 _Man- Teilanne?_

 _Teilanne- Yes I know, it's an odd name isn't it?_

 _Man- No, not at all! It's a wonderful name. My name is Gildarts. Gildarts Clive._

 _Teilanne- Oh, I see. Thank you for helping us, mister Gildarts ._

 _Gildarts- Woah slow down there! You don't need to call me mister, just call me Gildarts._

 _Teilanne- I see. Well thank you just the same, Gildarts._

Gildarts then invites them back to his home, seeing as they have no place to go. As they travel to Magnolia returning to his home, it is there that Gildarts hears of Teilanne's tragic story of how she lost her home and her husband. But he remembers that he does have to return to the guild first, so on the way back to his home he stops by the Fairy Tail Guildhall. When Teilanne sees Magnolia and the guild hall of Fairy Tail, she begins to think: _"Guilds? Where am I? I don't remember hearing earth being like this"._

 _Makarov- Ah.. Gildarts I see you've returned abit early._

 _Gildarts- Yeah. This poor thing and her 3 kids have nowhere to go, so i'm helping her out. Decided i needed to see you first though._

 _Makarov- I see.. And what might your name be miss?_

 _Teilanne- It's Teilanne, sir._

 _Makarov- Teilanne? Well then Teilanne, I do hope you consider joining our guild at some point. I'm getting the feeling that you're stronger than you look._

 _Teilanne- perhaps one day sir._

With that, the two walked off towards Gildarts' home where Gildarts would find out firsthand what type of beings he just took in.

 _ **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Any dbz fans who played Xenoverse should know who the two blue skinned villains are XD. And as you guys may have guessed one of the pairings will be Teilanne x Gildarts. Her kids pairings i'll hint at in future chapters. Next chapter will be a timeskip after Natsu, Erza, and the Strauss siblings join Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Next time: Chapter 2- Saiyans and Cana**_


	2. Chapter 2- New Guildmates and a Father?

**_Hey Guys Novablade 67 here again! Hope y'all at least somewhat enjoyed the first chapter of this new crossover. Anyways if you want to know who I'm pairing Uruk with just look at the summary and you'll know. I was thinking about possibly giving Uruk 2 girls since i wanted to give Coco a guy without having to bring another saiyan or switching around the pairings. As for Ginè, I have a pretty good idea who i'll pair her with you guys may or may not be surprised at who it is. Also there will be timeskips at different points in this fic, so bear with me._**

 ** _Anyways like before i don't own anything, only my oc's!_**

Chapter 2- Saiyans and Cana

 ** _Timeskip- 12 years_** later

3 kids were seen training in the backyard of a certain fairy tail wizard's house. These three were of course Kizuna (12), Uruk (12), and Gině (12). Technically Gině was the youngest, but only by a month. Kizuna wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, green arm bracers, and green boots. He was darker in skin tone, but not drastically darker than his siblings. The gold eyes were the only thing differentiating him from his siblings. Uruk was a little bit lighter toned but still tanned skinned, black eyes and hair, a teal blue tank top, long sleeved blue shirt underneath, teal green pants, blue boots, and orange bandages that he wore around his hands with his fingers sticking out. Gině wore mostly a purple shirt, grey shorts, brown boots, pink wristbands, and and jade colored necklace made out of bear teeth. And of course one thing all 3 had in common, was the brown monkey tail that protruded out of their backsides.

They kept training until Teilanne called them over. Teilanne has changed the most out of the family of 4 saiyans. Her black hair now runs down to about her mid back, she has wing type earrings, and wears a simple dark blue karate type dress that stops just above her ankles with black shoes. The shirt part of her dress is ocean blue with red stitches complemented by the rest of her outfit. In the 12 years since she and her kids came to earthland, she's gotten to be very close to the wizard known as Gildarts. Her kids have grown strong too and now is the perfect time to join the fairy tail guild.

 _Teilanne- Alright you 3, you ready?_

 _Gině- More than ready momma!_

 _Uruk- So today's the day?_

 _Kizuna- That we finally join the guild that mister Gildarts is a part_ of.

 _Teilanne- Yes it is._

 _Gině- Say Momma?_

 _Teilanne- Yes Gině?_

 _Gině- When are you going to tell mister Gildarts how you feel about him?_

 _Teilanne- hu.. G-Gine.. T-That will come in time, I promise. Just not yet, I don't know Gildarts well enough yet to tell him my personal feelings._

 _Kizuna- Mom... not this again. Just tell him already, he's never going to know if you don't tell him._

 _Teilanne- I-I suppose you are right.. I just need to find out the next time he's coming back home._

The three kids smirked, they knew how much their mother liked gildarts. One could even say she had abit of a crush on him, though she would openly deny it when asked. They all made the journey into town and waved at the townspeople who spotted them. The people of magnolia had learned to accept them over the years, so they were used to the fact that the family of 4 had brown monkey tails that stuck out.

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild_** Hall

As usual the guild hall of Fairy Tail was loud and rowdy, that was until the door opened and 4 people they'd never seen before walked into the guild. Of course all of the male wizards were gawking at Teilanne, she was in a word stunning to them.

 _Male wizard- Hey who's she?_

 _Male Wizard #2- I don't know.. Never seen anyone like her though._

 _Macao- Woah... She's-_

 _Wakaba- She's Gorgeous!_

Teilanne continued to walk forward and stopped in front of Makarov. She intended to talk to him about joining the guild. Meanwhile the girl wizards were still figuring out what was wrong with all of the guys, that was until they saw Teilanne. They were shocked.

 _Cana- She's so pretty._

 _Laki- Yeah..._

 _Erza- Hm? Isn't that-?_

 _Mira Jane- Who's she?_

 _Erza- Isn't she the woman Gildarts is around alot?_

At this sudden revelation the guild became eerily silent before it erupted in surprise.

 _All Fairy Tail wizards- EHHHHHHHHHHHH????????!!!!!!!_

 _Teilanne- It's been a long time, mister Makarov. It's me, Teilanne._

 _Makarov- Ah.. Well then, finally decided to join the guild eh? How long has it been?_

 _Teilanne- It's been 12 years sir. And I'm not the only one who wants to join the guild._

 _Uruk- Nice to meet you Master Makarov, I'm Uruk._

 _Kizuna- I'm Kizuna_

 _Makarov- Yes, well met boys. Oh?_

 _Gině- Oh! (hides behind her brothers before peeking out at makarov)_

 _Kizuna- Sighs.. Sis, we've been over this a million times. You'll have to meet new people eventually, now come on get out there! (pushes her towards Makarov)_

 _Makarov- Why hello there, what might your name be?_

 _Gině- G-Gině._

 _Makarov- Gině huh? Well that's a very pretty name for a girl like you._

 _Gině- T-Thank you Master Makarov sir._

 _Makarov- Anyways.. follow me you 4._

The family of 4 follows Makarov to the bar where he pulls out the guild stamp. During this exchange, a certain white haired takeover mage looks at Kizuna. She likes what she sees, as he holds himself with a certain confidence that just can't be casually seen anywhere. She smirked as she thought that she may have just found another rival.

 _Makarov- Now then, where do you want your guild marks and in what color?_

 _Teilanne- I guess i'll go first. Think I'll take mine in purple and on my forearm please._

Makarov then precedes to use the said stamp right where Teilanne asked it to be put. A purple fairy tail mark glows for a second as it is put on Teilanne's forearm.

 _Makarov- Next?_

 _Uruk- I'll take mine in black and on my left shoulder please._

Makarov stamps right where the boy requested and the same happens with his guild mark.

 _Kizuna- Orange and i'll take it on my neck just above my right shoulder._

 _Makarov- ah.. you have interesting taste, that's exactly where my grandson has his._

The same happens for Kizuna as his Guildmark is now placed where he requested it.

 _Ginĕ- I'll take mine in Red and on the back of my left hand please_

 _Makarov- Ah.. good choice. Quite a reasonable spot to put it._

Makarov then stamps the Fairy Tail Guild mark on Ginè's hand and the family of 4 are now members of Fairy Tail. He then turns around and addresses the rest of the guild.

 _Makarov- Listen up everyone, say hello to the newest members of our guild._

Everyone then cheers and begins to party like before. The family of 4 sweat drop at seeing how wild their new Guildmates are. During this exchange a Black hair and brown eyed girl in a yellow dress walks up to them and introduces herself. The girl is none other than Cana Alberona.

 _Cana- Hi there. I'm Cana Alberona, it's nice to meet you guys._

 _Ginè- Hello. I like your dress Cana. It's pretty._

 _Cana- Y-You really think so?_

 _Gine- Yeah i do, your name is pretty too._

 _Cana- What's your name?_

 _Gine- It's Ginè._

 _Cana- Ginè that's a really pretty name. You want to be friends Ginè?_

 _Ginè- Sure, I'd love to be your friend Cana!_

Teilanne and her sons smiled at this, they were glad Ginè made a friend that was around her age. Teilanne then spotted the grandson of Makarov and waved Ginè over to join her, which she does.

 _Teilanne- Master Makarov, is that your grandson over there?_

 _Makarov- Hm? ah, so you noticed. Yes it is. Oh Laxus, would you come over here for a second?_

 _Laxus- Hmph! Sure. What is it, old man?_

 _Makarov- I'd like you to meet Teilanne. She's been staying with Gildarts, who's been taking care of her and her kids when he's been in town._

 _Teilanne- It's nice to finally meet you Laxus, i've heard many things about you from sir Gildarts._

 _Laxus- Yeah whatever. Eh? What are you looking at? (glares at Ginè who fidgets nervously and has a blush on her face)_

 _Ginè- H-Hello L-Laxus Sempai. I'm Ginè. (giggles which makes Laxus sweatdrop nervously)_

 _Teilanne- Aw.. looks like my daughter has taken quite a liking to your grandson, Master._

 _Makarov- Heh, it would appear so._

They then walk away from Laxus who goes back to his own business. Kizuna is then approached by Mira Jane Strauss and Erza Scarlet while Uruk meets Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. While her kids are making some new friends in the guild, Teilanne wonders where Gildarts is at.

 _Teilanne- Incidentally, where is Gildarts right now Master?_

 _Makarov- I just sent him off with a job._

 _Teilanne- Oh.. I was hoping to speak with him._

 _Makarov- But.. if you hurry, you may just catch him before he leaves._

 _Teilanne- Ah, thank you Master. I got to go find him, I'll be back in abit._

 _Makarov- You're welcome. Take your time. Ah.. to be young again.._

Makarov chuckles to himself as he knows why Teilanne wants to find Gildarts. It was quite obvious to the adults in the guild, the woman was in love with the man. Ginè is introduced to Natsu and Gray by Cana. Natsu she likes and finds very funny, however she was weirded out by Gray's habit of losing his clothes and calls him a pervert. That of course divulged into an argument and then a fight between Natsu and Gray which Cana is still rolling on the floor laughing because of Ginè's comment of Gray being a pervert.

 _Ginè- I don't like perverts. You're weird._

 _Cana- Hahahahahaha! She hit the nail right on the head gray!_

 _Natsu- What'd i tell you? such a pervert._

 _Gray- Who are you talking about, Pinky?!_

 _Natsu- Truth hurts doesn't it mister walks around in his panties?_

 _Gray- You wanna go scale face?_

 _Natsu- Yeah, you bet i do you loudmouth Streaker!_

 _Ginè- Are.. they always like this?_

 _Cana- Yeah, you.. snort get used to it. snort sorry i can't! hahahahahahaha!_

 _Ginè- Well.. there goes Cana.. (Ginè sweatdrops at her friend rolling on the floor laughing)_

 _Uruk- Uh.. yeah.. This is.. weird.._

Meanwhile over with Kizuna, he was also subject to a senseless argument between Mira jane and Erza. He quickly diffused it by getting their attention.

 _Kizuna- Hey!_

 _Mira Jane- Yes?_

 _Erza- You said something?_

 _Kizuna- Yes, does it really matter who I talked to first?_

When he got no answer, he continued.

 _Kizuna- Didn't think so. You were saying, Mira Jane?_

 _Mira Jane- Oh, right! What type of magic do you guys use?_

 _Kizuna- Magic? Oh right. It's not really magic but i guess you could consider it to be. It's called Ki._

 _Mirajane/Erza- Ki? What's that?_

 _Kizuna- It's kinda like the magical energy you wizards have inside you. Ki is alot like that. It exists in everything and can be used by someone if they train and become powerful enough. It exists because even the physical body has its limits. Ki helps someone get past those limits._

 _Mira Jane- This Ki.. It sounds alot like magic power._

 _Erza- Yeah, Specifically lost magic. It seems unique because I've certainly never heard of it before nor has anyone else in Fairy Tail._

 _Mira Jane- It must be rare because if even the red head tin can over here hasn't heard of it, i'm willing to bet that no one else in Fiore or on earthland even knows what Ki is._

Kizuna Continued to explain the ins and outs of Ki and showed what it could do. Both Mira jane and Erza were becoming more and more interested in ki usage. Mira Jane thought she could better learn how to harness her powers from her takeover magic if she learned how to use Ki. Erza thought it would compliment her power called knight even further if she learned how to use Ki. Both girls had a single thought on their minds, have Kizuna train them how to use Ki. This is exactly what happened as Kizuna was roped into teaching both girls how to use Ki.

Back with Uruk and Gine, the two siblings hit it off with Cana, Natsu, and Gray. Even though they were new to the guild, the younger members of Fairy Tail actually found that they had alot more in common than they originally thought with the saiyan children. Of course no one knew they were saiyans, except for Gildarts of course. For now, they were just kids with a troubled past that needed to get back on their feet.

 _With Teilanne_

Teilanne saw Gildarts in the distance and went up to greet him on his way home. Gildarts was a little surprised that Teilanne herself would welcome him back, but he should be used to it by now. He has lived with her and her kids for several years now. The man definitely wouldn't have done this in the past though. Living with an attractive young woman and her 3 kids wasn't something he'd normally do. They were basically a family without officially being a family. He did like Teilanne, but in his heart there was only one woman he'd ever truly love with all of his being. And that was his deceased wife. But he could open his heart to Teilanne, couldn't he? It wasn't wrong to.

 _Teilanne- I take it your job was successful?_

 _Gildarts- Yes it was. Teilanne, let me ask you something._

 _Teilanne- Yes Gildarts, what is it?_

 _Gildarts- Do you and your kids like living with me, even though I'm gone alot?_

 _Teilanne- Not to seem rude Gildarts, but that's a silly question. Of course we like living with you. You're very kind to us and we've learned to love you as though you're actually family._

 _Gildarts- You all.. love me?_

 _Teilanne- Yes, yes we do. Actually I think out of everyone, Gine loves you the most. Almost like you were her real father. And.. she's expressed to me more than a few times, how happy it would make her for you to actually become her father._

 _Gildarts- Gine said that? But to do that, you and I would have to get married._

 _Teilanne- Yes, she did. And I know. Which brings me to why I wanted to catch you before you take another job from the guild._

 _Gildarts- Yes?_

 _Teilanne- Gildarts Clive... Over the many years I've known you, You've always been so kind to me and the kids. You've treated them as if they were your own children, your own family. I've even found myself wanting to get closer to you because.. well, I really have grown to love you. And I think I know why. You remind me so much of my husband, Yuren, but you're also different too. In some ways, You're more endearing than my dead husband. That's why... I'm asking you Gildarts, please take me as part of your family. No, take my children and I as your family. Nothing would make us happier._

 _Gildarts- ... T-Teilanne, I never knew you guys felt that way about me. With the way you put you and your kids feelings for me into words... How, How in good conscience can I not accept?_

 _Teilanne- G..Gildarts.. You mean?_

 _Gildarts- Yes. I will Gladly take you as my wife Teilanne and those wonderful kids as my own._

 _Teilanne- Tha... Thank you Gildarts._

Teilanne and Gildarts stood there with Gildarts holding the woman's hands with his left hand and holding her by the waist with his right hand. The two then walk back to the guild to see the saiyan children getting along with the rest of fairy tail.

 _Kizuna- Hey mom, welcome back._

 _Mira Jane- Huh?! That's-_

 _Erza- His mom?!_

 _Mira jane- But she's-_

 _Erza- So young!!!_

Teilanne was greeted by her kids who escorted the friends out of the guildhall to give their mother time to say what she needed to. The other adults wondered what was going on until she and gildarts dropped the bombshell on them.

 _Fairy Tail members- EHHH??????!!!!?!?!!!!??! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!!_

 _Makarov- This certainly is a surprise, but understandable._

Teilanne and Gildarts discussed details with the adults in the guild about what they were thinking and when. One thing was for sure, Fairy Tail was about to get even more lively in the next couple months with this news.

 ** _To be Continued in chapter 3- Fairy Tail Wedding._**


	3. Fairy Tail wedding I

**_Hey guys, Novablade 67 here. I'm back after abit of a hiatus. For awhile i didn't know which direction to take this story so i was trying to brainstorm for ideas. One thing I neglected to mention (cuz i just thought of it) was the fact that Teilanne was pregnant with her second child in the years they lived with Gildarts. So the other saiyan is around and it will be a boy. I'm thinking his name will be either Daikon, Ceriac, or Turrik. I'm leaning towards Turrik though, he'll introduced in some way during this two parter. He'll technically be a hybrid since Gildarts was around, but not at the same time since Gildarts is a wizard and not a normal human. Anyways.. onto the chapter as this one will be abit shorter since it is a two parter._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I do not own Dbz, Dragon ball super, or Fairy Tail and the series characters. Those rights belong to Akira Toriyama and Hiro Mashima respectively, i only own the oc's._**

 **Chapter 3- Fairy Tail wedding I**

Everyone stood there, shocked at what Teilanne and Gildarts just said. They were getting married?! How many in Fairy Tail saw that one coming? Makarov was pleasantly surprised and he welcomed it. However, there was one more matter that Teilanne and Gildarts were keeping a secret even from the saiyan children. Teilanne told something.. or rather someone that they could come out now. A shy little boy with a brown monkey tail, Red hair, and brown almost black eyes stepped out from behind his mother. His clothes were a mixture of color from his parents clothes. A black and brown shirt, blue pants, and bandages around his limbs like his father had.

From what the wizards in Fairy Tail could tell, the boy must have been around 6 or 7 years old. But one thing was for sure, they could definitely tell that he was Teilanne and Gildarts kid. He had Gildarts hair and face, Teilanne's eyes and had a tail like she did, his skin was tanned slightly, but his build was like a mixture between Gildarts and Teilanne.

 _Makarov- Why hello there young one. What might your name be?_

 _Teilanne- It's alright son, you can tell him._

 _boy- Turrik._

 _Makarov- Turrik, eh? nice to meet ya._

Turrik was nervous at first but after seeing that he could trust makarov, he opened up to him. The boy smiled at Makarov and proceeded to call him "Gramps" instead of Makarov. Teilanne attempted to correct her son before Makarov intervened by telling her that he didn't mind being called Gramps. He rather liked it, honestly. It made him feel like a grandpa again.

 _Makarov- So, when are the two of you thinking about getting hitched?_

 _Teilanne- Hitched?_

 _Gildarts- It's another way of saying when are you getting married._

 _Teilanne- Oh. To answer your question Master Makarov, we were thinking in a few weeks since several months have passed already._

 _Makarov- In a few weeks, my that is soon. We'll have to prepare. I take it you mean to reveal young Turrik here to his siblings and the rest of his family here soon?_

 _Teilanne- Yes. Can't do that too soon or else we could have an awkward mess on our hands, seeing as he is me and Gildarts child._

 _Makarov- I see.. Rest assured i will keep your secret until you deem it necessary to say something about it._

The two thanked Makarov and quickly exited the guildhall to drop Turrik off in a safe place where he wouldn't be spotted. They then returned to the guild hall as per normal to resume their wizarding duties.

 ** _1 week later_**

Everyone had been going about their own business when suddenly they were all called into the main room of the guild hall. The adults who were present knew what it was about, but everyone else had no clue what this was about. There were only a handful of adults in Fairy Tail that knew this was an announcement. As soon as everyone was inside of the Guild hall, Makarov began to speak. The usual suspects of Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the Strauss siblings all wondered what this was about. Fairy Tail's resident saiyan children had an idea of what the announcement was, but they weren't 100% sure.

 _Makarov- Thank you for coming on such short notice everyone. Now, you're probably all wondering why you were called here and what's so important about it. To answer that I'll turn it over to Gildarts and Teilanne as they have a very important announcement for you._

 _Teilanne- Thank you, Master Makarov. This has been a long time coming... But Gildarts and I.._

 _Gildarts- I'll take it from here. This lovely lady here has given me the opportunity to be a father again by asking me to marry her. I had some doubts at first, but i thought about a very special young girl in this room who her mother says has always wanted me to be her father. So I am going to take this lovely young woman and mother of three to be my wife._

 _Fairy Tail- Eh? Ehhhhhhh???????!!!!!?!!!_

 _Erza- C..Congratulations then Gildarts.._

 _Mirajane- This is quite the surprise.._

 _Lisanna- What brought this on Gildarts?_

 _Gildarts- It was the honest feelings of Gine, Uruk, and Kizuna. But especially Gine and Teilanne, I felt flattered to be honest. How could I in good conscious accept feelings like those and not respond to them?_

 _Erza- So when are thinking of getting married?_

 _Teilanne- Well.. after discussing it, we decided to get married here in a few weeks. We felt this would work best. It doesn't have to be a big one, it can be small._

 _Porlyusica- I'm sorry to interrupt Teilanne, but that just won't do at all. Not when you've come to your fairy tail family about it._

 _Erza- She's right, this is a big deal. And it's something to be celebrated._

 _Mirajane- For once, i agree with the tin can. You shouldn't hide this, be proud of it._

 _Makarov- Couldn't have said it better Mira. ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'VE GOT A WEDDING TO PREPARE FOR. LET'S SHOW MAGNOLIA WHAT A FAIRY TAIL WEDDING IS LIKE!_

 _Everyone- Yeah!!!_

Teilanne was glad everyone took the news like champs, it was a load off her mind. Gildarts put his hand on his soon to be wife's shoulder.

 _Gildarts- You'll get used to it after awhile. It's always like this._

 _Teilanne- ...I see... Weddings weren't exactly that big of a deal on planet Vegeta. I.. could get used to this._

Wedding preparations began in earnest, it was going to be a busy few weeks around Fairy Tail. While Natsu was glad to help do some things, he was more shocked than anything. Out of everyone he would expect to get married, Gildarts wasn't one of those people. Gray of course thought it was hilarious seeing Natsu in such a state. That was before he'd promptly get beaten up by erza. As for the saiyan kids... Gine was the most excited about it, almost to the point of being giddy. Kizuna and Uruk were as casual as possible about it, they knew it was coming and that it was only a matter of time until it did.

Later Kizuna was found talking to mira jane, though erza and the others couldn't tell what they were saying. Lisanna couldn't help but smirk. She knew her sister had been watching Kizuna for awhile now. When asked, mira said she was sizing him up for when she fought him. Natsu, Gray, lisanna, happy, elfman, uruk, and Gine decided to listen in on their conversation. Kizuna knew they were there, but he purposely didn't say anything until after Mira had left.

 _Mira- So how's it feel to get a new father?_

 _Kizuna- kinda neat i suppose. I don't remember much about my birth father, but Gildarts does resemble him in several ways._

 _Mira- I see... the whole guild's going nuts about it. Just wanted to know how you felt about it._

 _Kizuna- Thanks Mira Jane, you're a lot nicer than people say. Honestly, i think you're alot cuter when you show your real self._

 _Mira- wha-?! whatever, you're weird._

 _Kizuna- It's what i honestly think though._

 _Mira- well.. n-no one asked what you think of m-me!_

 _Kizuna- Say.. Mira, why did you ask me what i thought about Gildarts becoming my father?_

 _Mira- no reason._

 _kizuna- Mira, i know that's not true. You had to have a reason for it._

 _Mira- Ugh, fine i'll tell you. long as you get off my back about it and never ask again._

 _Kizuna- *laughs* ok i promise._

 _Mira- Even though i don't remember much about him, i_ _wonder how my dad felt when he knew that he'd become a father? Both of my parents died when i was young so i had to be the one to look after lisanna and elfman._

 _Kizuna- i'm sure he was very proud of all 3 of you. No sane man could ever hate his children. I'm sure that he was a very kind man, at least that's what i feel when you talk about him._

 _Mira- Kizuna... You know, you're alright kid. And.. you're very sweet too._

 _Kizuna- you say something else, mira?_

 _Mira Jane- No, nothing! Anyways we should head back. We'll fight this out someday Kizuna. I'll prove that i'm stronger than you._

 _Kizuna- Looking forward to it, Mira._

The others looked on and smirked, they could tell that there was a special bond being formed between those two. Lisanna knew that there would be many more chats like this one between her sister and kizuna, and she couldn't wait to hear her sisters stories from them. For now though, she needed to help with wedding preparations.

 ** _Days until the wedding... 3 days._**

 ** _To be continued in Fairy Tail Wedding II._**


	4. Fairy Tail Wedding II

**_Hey guys, Novablade here again. I know it's been along time since I updated this story but here I am with another update. I will try and update this story whenever possible. Anyways onto the story!_** ** _p.s.: I don't own Dbz, DBS, or Fairy Tail and the characters belonging to said series. I only own the oc's._**

* * *

 ** _Fairy Tail Wedding II_**

It was very busy for the next few weeks around the fairy tail guild hall, the guild members were constantly in and out to help with occasional odd jobs and things. Once the town of magnolia heard the news about the wedding, they joined in on the fun too. The whole town was treating the wedding like it was a big holiday or something to that extent. Teilanne was seen being dragged to the different wedding stores by the female members of the guild, mostly the younger ones. She did appreciate that the female members took a liking to her, but it was still more than a little overwhelming.

While this was going on, the young red haired boy with the brown tail had snuck out of his hiding spot to grab some food. He looked both ways, checking to see if he could sneak into the guild hall for a snack without being spotted. Seeing the coast was clear, he used his Saiyan speed to slip by the younger members and into the kitchen. Makarov was of course waiting there as he had the young boy's food ready for him.

 _Makarov- Rather hard to avoid being spotted, isn't it Turrik?_

 _Turrik- wah! Oh.. g-gramps. You scared me! Huh? isn't that-?_

 _Makarov- Hmm? Oh this? It's just some leftovers from the last meal. I assume you're hungry, yes?_

 _Turrik- Y-yeah... Can I hide here for a little while? It gets a little lonely in the attic of those buildings over there._

 _Makarov- hoho of course you can. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one comes back here until you leave._

 _Turrik- T-Thanks gramps._

Makarov ruffled the young boy's hair as he ate. It really felt like he was a grandpa again looking after this young boy who was supposed to remain a secret until after the wedding. He allowed his mind to wander for a little while. The aged wizard wondered about the potential of this boy as a wizard when he became old enough to join the guild. It was obvious that he had magic power flowing through him, but he felt... something else too. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever that other energy was that he felt in this boy it was very powerful. He did remember something that Teilanne told him shortly after joining the guild about her past. She said that she was something called a Saiyan and that they can project their energy outwards. One could even fly with it. He'd think on that later, for now he would look after young Turrik here.

* * *

Kizuna was seen practicing his martial arts with Gildarts in the forest not far outside magnolia. The two had made this a goal every morning since Kizuna joined the guild, it was nice way to start off the day. They eventually finished as the young Saiyan knew that his soon to be father was probably needed back in town soon. He did have to pick out a suit and tie for the wedding, HIS wedding mind you.

 _Kizuna- We'd better go Gildarts, looks like you're needed back in town._

 _Gildarts- Umm.. y-yeah. Guess We'd better get going._

 _Kizuna- Gildarts.. are you.. nervous already?_

 _Gildarts- What? no. umm.. maybe? Yes?_

 _Kizuna- ugh. come on. You haven't even picked out a suit and tie yet, how are you this nervous?_

 _Gildarts- I haven't really been in this kind of situation all that much you know._

 _Kizuna- ... I can see that. Don't worry me and Uruk will be there to help you. Besides I guarantee mom's going to like whatever you choose and say you look handsome in it._

This made Gildarts feel a bit better about himself. He and Kizuna exited the forest and began walking back towards magnolia, meeting uruk along the way. Gildarts knew that Teilanne liked more simpler things, so He'd try to go for something simpler but at the same time not too basic. His long walk towards magnolia began.

They arrived in magnolia and the townsfolk were surprisingly helpful towards Gildarts. They knew this was a big deal for him, so the townsfolk along with Kizuna and Uruk were helping the man as much as possible pick out the perfect suit and tie for the wedding. Gildarts could already feel that this was going to be a long couple of weeks for him. But at the very least, his guildmates were happy to help. As long as his soon to be new family and his fairy tail family were happy, that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

Porlyusica led Teilanne into a stall to try on a wedding dress herself and the girls suggested, they thought it'd look very pretty on her. The dress was silver and navy blue, much like the outfit she had on now. It had crimson red trimmings with small white pearls dotting the hem of the dress. It also came with a crystal necklace and jade colored earrings to go with silver gloves and white heeled shoes.

When she was done changing into it and came out for the girls to see, everyone in the store was in awe. It was like they were looking at a model.

 _Teilanne- s-so how does it look?_ _Porlyusica- Oh my..._

 _store employee- miss you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!_

 _Teilanne- Oh r-really? You mean it doesn't look weird at all?_

 _Gine- You look like an angel momma! Mister Gildarts will be so surprised!_

 _Porlyusica- I have to say Teilanne, I believe Mr Clive will be very pleasantly surprised. I'm sure he won't be able to keep his eyes off you._

 _Teilanne- That's very nice of you to say miss porlyusica._

 _Porlyusica- I think we just found ourselves a winner. What do you think, Teilanne?_

 _Teilanne- Yes.. I believe I'll take this one, It's lovely._

 _Store employee- I thought you'd say that. How about we just let you have this one on the house?_

 _Teilanne- What? Oh no, I can't let you do that. At least let me pay for it._

 _Store employee- nonsense take it. Besides, your guild has done so much for us already. And It's kind of like a holiday for this town, we haven't had something like this happen in a long while. You'd be doing magnolia a huge favor by taking that dress for free._

Teilanne certainly couldn't argue with that. She changed out of the dress and into her normal outfit, having the dress boxed and packaged in the meantime. The store employees thanked them for their business as Teilanne thanked the girls for their help picking out a dress. She and Gine then went back to the guild as they picked up another job in the meantime while the waiting for the boys to finish up with Gildarts.

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later..._**

Two weeks had past and the big day was finally here. The whole town of magnolia gathered at Kardia Cathedral. A mixture of townspeople and Fairy Tail guild members filled the church on both sides. In the back, Gildarts was having some trouble getting himself ready due to how nervous he was. Kizuna and Uruk were there to help him of course as well as Makarov and Freed from the thunder legion.

 _Gildarts- I'll never get used to these.. ties. Geez, these things are tight!_

 _Kizuna- Hang on Gildar- no I guess I should call you dad now shouldn't I?_

 _Gildarts- No need to call me that. I'm not your dad yet Kizuna. Now can you help me with this thing?_

 _Freed- There's no need young master Kizuna, allow me to do so. There, that should be better._

 _Gildarts- Thanks Freed, I appreciate this._

 _Freed- There is no need for thanks, we are all a part of the same guild are we not?_

 _Gildarts - can't argue with that._

Gildarts was now ready, he walked from the back and to the front of the altar as the organs within the cathedral played. His hair was neatly combed back and He'd made sure to trim some of his stubble to look cleaner. Gildarts wore just a simple dark suit, matching pants, black shoes, and a red tie. He waited with his hands folded in front of him for Teilanne, his bride to be who was due to arrive very soon. No one but the younger members noticed the small red haired boy who was hidden behind porlyusica. They wondered why he hid but paid it no mind. Shortly after, It sounded as they the bride and her party had arrived.

Teilanne had finished getting ready only minutes before, she realized that she was indeed late. She needed to hurry. The other female fairy tail members originally suggested she wear makeup but, Teilanne didn't want that she preferred it to be simple. For that reason, lipstick was the only makeup she wore. Porlyusica was of course chosen to be the maiden of honor, since she knew Teilanne the best out of those in the bridal party. And since Teilanne had no living relative to walk her down the aisle, Gine took it upon herself as her mother's daughter to walk her mom down towards the front.

As she came down the aisle, Gildarts couldn't help but to stare at Teilanne. She was beautiful and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. For perhaps the first time since his deceased wife had married him over a decade ago, Gildarts actually felt genuinely nervous. Teilanne arrived at the altar and stood beside him, she looked at him through the veil over her face. She felt the heat rise to her face because of the man she saw in front of her, he was handsome.

 _Teilanne- You look very handsome today Gildarts..._

 _Gildarts- thanks.. um... you look... oh gosh... You're breath taking right now, I'm sure that once I can see your face... I'll be even more amazed at you._

Both of them laughed momentarily before facing forward towards Makarov who served as interim priest for the wedding. He smiled at the both of them as he began to a dress the couple and the whole town of magnolia who had come to the wedding. It was perhaps the largest wedding ever to take place in quite some time. Because it involved on of fairy tail's most celebrated wizards, this was automatically something the townsfolk couldn't afford to miss out on.

 _Makarov- Good people of magnolia! We've gathered here today to celebrated the union of one of fairy tail's best wizards and one of It's most beloved newest members! We thank you all for joining us in celebrating their union today!_

Everyone gave a loud roar of applause at the speech. After the noise died down, Gildarts and Teilanne turn to face each other. Lisanna and Gine came forward to present the ring to Teilanne, who took it out of its box.

 _Makarov- Do you, Teilanne, take this man, Gildarts Clive as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to support with all of your being in sickness and in health, until death do you part?_

 _Teilanne- I do._

 _Makarov- And do you, Gildarts Clive, take this woman, Teilanne, as your lawful wedded wife to have and hold, to support her with every fiber of your being and all the magic power you have in sickness and in health, until death do you part?_

 _Gildarts- I do._

 _Makarov- Then I ask the two of you to complete your vows to each other._

Teilanne went first, she took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his middle finger. The ring was pretty and not fancy by any means, it was lined with blue and green gems with a single gold band at the top of the ring to go with its silver color.

 _Teilanne- Gildarts Clive, I give you everything I have. All my joy, sadness, anger, pain, and anything else I may soon feel.. It's all yours. But most importantly, I give you all of the love that I could possibly give to any one person, It's yours now. When I first came here to Fiore, myself and my children had nowhere to go but you gave us a home to come to. You could've asked where we came from, what we wanted, what our intentions were, or any number of precautionary questions like that. But, you didn't. You simply opened up your arms and your home towards people who needed help getting back up on their feet. I am forever and always will be grateful for that. I have no proper way to thank you for all you've done for myself and my kids. The only thing I can and will continue to offer you as payment for your hospitality and love is my heart. It will always and forever be yours and yours alone, my love._

Several members of the guild couldn't stop themselves from crying due to how beautiful and pure Teilanne's wedding vow was. Makarov was even struggling to hold in the tears. How did fairy tail get lucky enough to have such a kind young woman among its family? Gildarts was next to go as Reid brought him a box with a beautiful silver ring in it. The ring had blue and green gems on the inside of it, but was covered by sparkling diamonds that had a blue and green hue to them with the same gold band in the middle of it but underneath the diamond quartz in the center which sat in a flower pattern. He slid the ring onto her middle finger before uttering his vow to Teilanne.

 _Gildarts- Teilanne, just as you give everything you have to me, I now give everything I have and am to you and your kids. I give my strength, desires, dreams, all of my magic, but most importantly my love and my heart. I never thought I'd ever truly love another woman aside from my deceased wife again. But you showed me that it was okay to open my heart again to someone new that'd come into my life and more than anything, was depending on me. I will do everything I can to be the father your kids deserve, and also to be the husband and man that you deserve above all else. I'm now only realizing looking at you, Teilanne, just how much I wanted to make you my wife and to grow old with you. I love you with all of my being._

 _Makarov- Now that both bride and groom have exchanged vows, I now pronounce you as husband and wife... You can kiss your bride, Gildarts._

Gildarts pulled back the veil covering Teilanne's face and stepped closer to her allowing his hand to cup her cheek. Teilanne also stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the man's neck as she gazed into his eyes... those kind eyes that reminded her so much of her deceased husband. While Yuren would always have a special place in her heart, she found herself wanting to let Gildarts into it. The same went for Gildarts as well. His face drew closer to hers until finally he closed the gap between them as his lips connected with hers. While it was sweet at first, their kiss briefly turned into a bit more of a passionate one. That was before Teilanne had to separate herself from Gildarts for lack of air.

 _Gildarts- Are you ok Teilanne?_

 _Teilanne- Ah.. y-yes I'm fine dear, you just.. surprised me a little there. I was a little short on air was all, nothing to worry about._

Gildarts was relieved as the two went in for one final kiss, this one was shorter but sweeter. When the two separated they turned to the audience as Makarov announced the new couple.

 _Makarov- People of Magnolia, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs .Gildarts and Teilanne Clive!_

The entire town then erupted in cheers as people celebrated the new couple who walked down the aisle amidst the confetti and flower petals. When the two came outside and into magnolia, it was like they were in a parade and they were the main attraction. This followed them all the way to the fairy tail Guild hall as congratulations and well wishes were sent their way. Once in the Guild hall, they were of course joined by their fairy tail family, it was here where the real celebration would begin.

It was like a party inside the guild hall, but no different than any normal day inside the guild. But there was just one thing missing... It just wouldn't be a fairy tail wedding without a fight breaking out in the hall of some sort, it just didn't feel right without one. As if their request was heard, a stray plate of food went flying directly into Gildarts face. Everyone stopped for a second, before Gildarts threw his own plate of food back at the sender. The sender got confused and thought someone else threw it.

And as things typically were in this guild everyone began blaming each other and began fighting each other as only fairy tail members do. punches, glasses full of drinks, tables, chairs, plates of food, etcetera were being thrown all around the room. Gildarts, who'd cleaned his face was actively involved with this comical guild hall fight along with his wife, Teilanne. Even makarov couldn't complain about it, as much as it irked him to admit that. This was just how fairy tail did things. Gildarts and Teilanne smiled, they wouldn't have it any other way.

 ** _To be continued in chapter 5: Sibling and new guild member?_**

* * *

 _And done with this chapter. I had some fun writing this chapter. Had to get a bit creative for how to end the chapter but anywho like it hate it? If you weren't satisfied, eh.. I tried at least. If you do like it , thank you for reading this. Next update will be sooner than this one I can assure you lol. anywa, see you next chapter!_


End file.
